The Forgotten
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: Selia Phantomhive. The unknown daughter, the non-existent sister, and the new recruit for the Queen's secret forces. Here comes Ciel's unknown sister and secret that only she knows, with her 'different' kind of butler. She is sent to Ciel by the queen, holding a secret inside her and is forced to work with him to learn the ropes of the underworld and uncover Phantomhive secrets.


Heyy Minnaaaa! I have this thought sooooooo here you goo

Let me tell you a story. A long time ago, in a forest lies a mansion. That was where I was born, the Phantomhive manor. I was the first. My father's name was Vincent Phantomhive, one of the evil nobles of the queen. I had my mother's build, but I had my father's strong face, making it prominent that I was his daughter. Then one wintery January, my mother announced she was pregnant. Aunt Frances had thought it was a wonderful day, now her baby daughter Elizabeth would have a husband, as I would be joined with Edward.

Edward was a wonderful, innocent little boy. Although he was five and I was only three, he always said one day become the best knight ever so he could protect me. My parents loved it. As the months past, they were getting more and more excited about the babies, and had no interest in me. Even my best friend Edward got infatuated with his little sister. The only time they would look at me was when I was fencing. I was extremely gifted at fencing, and Aunt Frances loved it. I was proper, posh, and perfect in everything I did, wanting only to catch the eye of my parents, I guess I was immature at the time, but my anger and sorrow was at its peak. Then one night, as my mother kissed me goodnight, and my father tucked me into bed, I stood there and lay in the scilence of the night. As the darkness leured me, I started to cry. That's when I met her.

"Little girl what's wrong." The voice asked.

"I wish, I was never was here, they can keep the baby, I want out!" I cried not even realizing that he voice I heard was not even in my head. The beautiful lady came out of the shadow and hugged me. And that's when I realized she was not human. "Are you a ghost?" I asked her.

"I am a demon little one." She said as she stroked my orange locks. "Are you afraid?"

"Ah, no.." I said as I buried into her warmth. She was reassuring, so calm.

"Do you want to come with me little one?" She asked. I hesitated, but then said.

"Is it going to hurt the people I love?"

"No one but yourself." She answered. "They will forget about your very existence, and you will become my sister."

"Forget..?"

"Yes forget.."

"They don't love me anyways."

"Vey well. What is your name?"

"Selia. Selia Phantomhive."

When I woke up I was in a field of snow with the same young woman staring at me. She had removed any existence of me from my parents that included my room. As I checked into the manor with my newly gained powers I smiled as I saw my parents together with Aunt Durless. The little baby boy crying in their arms.

"Congratulations, your first child is a baby boy."

"I so glad, Ciel, thank goodness." My mother cried.

My heart sank, but jumped at the same time. I stayed watching over my old family for 10 years alongside my friend Victoria. She was extravagant in dresses, but could look like a man in trench coat. I learned the ways of the demon survival. As I grew to 13 years, Victoria bought me a red dress just like Aunt Durless always wore. Finally in December I mustered up enough courage to go to my little brother's 10th birthday. I wore the same dress that Victoria bought me, but what awaited me there was sorrow beyond measure.

The mansion was burning. Just like the color of my dress. I ran into the building calling my brother's name.

"CIEL CIEL CIEL, MOTHER, FATHER!" When I opened the door to the drawing room, what I saw was inhumane. At a fraction of a second I saw my mother and father's bodies, mutilated and sewn together. Who was beside the bodies I couldn't tell, because at that moment a hand flew over my eyes, shielding them from the tragedy I saw, but it was too late. I absorbed every detail.

"You killed my mate." The manly voice said to the other man in the drawing room.

"Victoria!" I yelled.

"She should have stepped in this room to, so she could share the same fate as her friend. I already let the child and the old man get away, but she should have been here to." Said the voice.

"Ciel where is he!" I demanded, but my voice cracked.

"Shush now child." The man holding my eyes said as started to hover from the air. I grasped his arm for balance. "Listen well my good sir, although she was my mate, I am only a demon, so I have no say in what you do, but harm this girl and I shall have your head."He said as he flew out from the top, every level crushing against his head.

He uncovered his hand as he flew in the sky, I saw Aunt Durless with a carriage marveling in shock of the fire afoot.

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it... the pain of being all alone." He said as he flew me into the sky.

"I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place..." I replied as tears streamed down my face. I then noticed the blood starting to crust from my face, as I brush over it I realized the it was from my parent's bodies.

The demon had long hair and blood deep eyes. "Shall we take our revenge?" he asked.

"You want my soul right?" I asked with a frown.

"Nothing, I wish for nothing but the feel of blood on my hands." He said as his eyes shone. "You were my mate's important friend, so I trust she taught you the 'pinky promise'."

"What is your name?"

"What ever you wish it to be."

The pinky promise was the code name we used. It was when a demon does not want to make a contract with a human, so if the demon wants to make a pact, but not feed on the human, the human preforms the pact instead of the demon, but it takes years of perfection, if done incorrectly the human might get demon mark, forcing the demon to eat it. Plus it was illegal in hell. If we used the real word for it, the demon might get killed.

"Yeah I know it." I sighed. "Darkness hear my call, shelter me from the good, forming the pact between Hunter the demon, and I, Selia Phantomhive, the forgotten one. Let the mountains disagree in their screams of terror, and let the sun never shine once again, until I get my wishes and desires."

"Oh Darkness, Sheol guardian of drafts of darkness of hell." Hunter said as he started to glow a firey red. "Hear my cry as I unleash the wrath of hell upon tis Earth and grant my request."

Suddenly, I felt as if I may faint, my body started to glow and I felt dizzy. Then it happened, he kissed me.

_3 years later.

"Sebastian what do you mean we have a guest?" Ciel asked as Sebastian dressed his young master.

"I don't know either, but the queen stated in the letter that we had to work with the new recruit to the queen's new system."

"Well then what's their information?" Ciel asked as Sebastian handed him papers.

"Selia Victoria and her butler Hunter. The story goes that she disappeared at age 3 for 10 years and was found when she applied for a citizenship at 14, with a butler in black. Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Sebastian smirked.

"It's a common story." Ciel replied. "And her parents?"

"No one remembers her parents, she said that her father was Vincent and her mother was Rachel, but those names are quite popular now a days in the middle class section. And because she said that they died in a fire, and could not say where, her parents death still remains a mystery. But now she made her earnings with support from the queen and is now appointed to you."

"So she's 16 now?"

"That is correct."

As Sebastian escorted Ciel down the halls and into the salon, Ciel looked up at the new recruit then gasped.

Lizzy was here. Talking to the recruit. Making decorations in his mansion.

"AHEM." Ciel said angerly. "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" the recruit asked. "MY STARS, YOU'RE ELIZABETH MIDFORD!? MY WORD LOOK HAVE YOU GROWN!"

"Oh my excuse me for not introducing myself before, I trust that you are aquainted with my mother?"

"Yes I have only seen you when you were a baby, though I must ask, how is that brother of yours, Edward?"

"He is quite fine, in school and everything.."

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE SPEAK!" Ciel shouted as the whole room turned to him.

But what really caught their eyes was the staring match the butlers were having with each other. In that moment, Ciel knew there was something terribly wrong with this girl.

"Hunter." Sebastian said slowly.

"Sebastian." Hunter replied.


End file.
